


Crazy Halloween

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Pansy moving on as she listens to Aerosmith.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Kudos: 1
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Crazy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den's Roll-a-Drabble sept. I received Pansy and the song Crazy by Aerosmith. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyting!

Pansy was jamming to some tunes Hermione suggested to listen to over her breakup with Draco Malfoy. She was singing the lyrics to Crazy by Aerosmith at the top of her lungs, packing his stuff up as she went along the room.

She wasn't the least bit upset with him for choosing Astoria over her, but she did find someone new to go with on Halloween night. 

Pansy was extremely surprised when Kingsley Shacklebolt asked her to the Halloween party at the Ministry.

She said yes, of course, and started cleaning and packing Draco's things up right away so she can floo them over instead.


End file.
